


We briefly check on Wilbur

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Wilbur thinks about his actions, and his plan to take down manburg, vilbur is back, we also learn what happened to Tubbo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: His plan was actually quite simple: permanently eliminate Schlatt.How? Well, Schlatt has been rumoured to have machines. Machines that can do things unfathomable to those naïve enough to not believe it.The command blocks.
Series: Tales From a Broken World [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Kudos: 34





	We briefly check on Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> But short cause im tired but please enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)

The cave was so quiet. So horribly quiet, Wilbur almost couldn’t stand it. Techno was asleep, probably, and Wilbur really couldn’t bring himself to sing right now. Why? He was happy that Tommy was gone.

Wasn’t he?

That didn’t matter, in the end, because he always had himself. Even if Techno left (he was probably never on his side anyway), even if Phil called him last night to tell him how he was being an awful example to his brother, even if Dream was getting cold feet about letting him have whatever he needed, Wilbur would always have himself, when everyone deserted him. So what if he didn’t have his little guinea-pig anymore? He could work around that.

His plan was actually quite simple: permanently eliminate Schlatt.

How? Well, Schlatt has been rumoured to have machines. Machines that can do things unfathomable to those naïve enough to not believe it.

The command blocks.

Powered by a secret source, these blocks were everything. Dream had spawned them in, for god know what, and Schlatt had somehow managed to get his filthy little hooves on them. Wilbur didn’t know if Dream knew Schlatt had them but if he did he certainly didn’t do anything about it.

Wilbur had seen it firsthand, the sudden flash, from his perch on the rooftop, he’d seen Quackity respawn in the White House and book it to a secluded room, where Wilbur had caught a glimpse of the contraptions through the door.

And Tubbo’s eyes flew open for a split second, before he fell back unconscious. In his eyes, Wilbur could have sworn he’d seen memories reverse, as if they’d just been removed from Tubbo’s brain entirely.

So what if Schlatt was dangerous with all this power? If Wilbur could get his hands on one of those blocks, he could destroy him. He could destroy _everything._


End file.
